Wandering Artistry
Wandering Artistry is one of the last available side missions in Gravity Rush 2, and is unlocked after completing Episode 20, How to Say Goodbye. Completing this mission will unlock the Saghassi Photo Collection. Overview When Kat decides to pay Pandora's Fortunes a visit, she walks in on Aki talking to a man about a mysterious painting he had heard about, which was created by a mysterious artist known as Saghassi. Aki immediately assigns Kat to the task of finding the painting for the man, reminding her that she still owes her damages to the ring shop. In typical fashion, Aki hands Kat a fortune to find this painting, and the latter heads over to Vendecentre. The first thing Kat does is follow a dog around, which the fortune hinted at with the mention of a "fur ball". Eventually, the dog leads Kat to some crates, which causes Nevi to appear. After dealing with the Nevi, Kat follows the dog to an elderly woman who has lost her purse. She can't remember where she left it, but Kat gets the idea to retrace the woman's steps; with her guidance, Kat eventually brings her to a coffee stand, where the owner had kept hold of her purse having left it behind by mistake. Nearby, Kat hears a man having trouble starting up his air boat. Hinting that something needs to be hit from above, Kat uses her Jupiter shifting style to sort the problem with a strong Surge Kick. The next part of the fortune hints at a boat ride through the city to a giant face of some kind; Kat decides to jump aboard the air boat she had just helped start up. As the boat passed through the giant Clock Tower, she realises that this is the face the fortune was referring to, so she disembarks to find some strange chalk markings inside the Clock Tower's right arch. Believing this to be Saghassi's work, Kat takes a photo of the art as proof of its existence. When she returns to Pandora's Fortunes, the client is in awe over the piece, as it is worth a substantial amount to the person who finds it, also implying that there are more of these art pieces throughout the world. Gameplay Gameplay in this mission is more centred around exploration. The first thing you need to do is follow a dog around, though this can be incredibly tedious as the dog moves quite slowly, and it will start sniffing Kat if she gets too close to it. When the dog reaches some crates, 3 Nevi will spawn from them, which you can dispatch with no hassle. Continue following the dog until you reach an elderly woman. Next, retrace the old woman's steps by carrying her through Vendecentre's streets; she will tell you which direction to go in, so you shouldn't need to worry about taking a wrong turn anywhere, and even if you do, the camera will swing round to put you back on the right path. After helping the old woman, go over to the stalled air boat, get some distance above it, and slam into the top of it using Jupiter style's Surge Kick. You only want about a 50% charge on the attack so you can fix the air boat without destroying it altogether. Finally, you'll want to hop on that same air boat and ride it until you reach the clock tower. Leap off once the clock itself is in view, then look for the painting and snap a picture of it; it should not be very hard to miss. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2